1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to video animation systems and, in particular, discloses a substantially pocket-sized device that can be used to combine a video signal with one or more animation signals.
2. Summary of the Invention
In accordance with the present invention there is disclosed a portable video animation device comprising an input for a real-time video signal, and an input for animation image data, host processor means for selecting one animated image from said image data, and real-time processor means for rendering said animated image and subsequently combining same with said video signal to provide a real-time animated video signal.